The Endless Counterattack
is the 32nd episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on February 19th, 1967. Synopsis The Science Patrol discovers that the culprit behind a baffling series of volcanoes, earthquakes, wildfires, and other natural disasters is actually a giant monster. Plot One day, Hayata is chosen to be an escort for a member of the Science Patrol's India Branch named "Pati" who is having a day off. However, their trip around Japan is cut short when a freak Forest Fire occurs at a Land Development Site in Miyanomori, causing its crew to flee for their safety and the rest of the Science Patrol to deploy and put out the fire themselves. As Hayata and Pati arrive though, they discover that a nearby river in nearby Mt. Oniyama is boiling hot despite that the land is nowhere near a Volcano, and both of them agree to head further north to investigate the phenomena, unknown to them and the rest of the Science Patrol, a Giant Reptilian Monster (named "Zambolar") appears from over the hills and it attacks a Chemical Plant in the area by causing it to combust from its Heat Exudation ability. Zambolar then takes out Hayata and Pati when they try to fight back against it, and qucikly flees the scene just as the Science Patrol arrives to put out the Fire from the Chemical Plant. Learning of the Monster's appearance, and that it was the culprit to the Forest Fire from before, as well as that it is headed to the more populated area of Ikenosawa on its way to Tokyo, the Science Patrol rallies the assistance of the Defense Force to hold off the Monster why come up with a strategy to stop the Monster's rampage. As Zambolar treks through the Countryside, leaving more wildfires in its wake, the Monster is confronted by both the Science Patrol and the Defense Force, who bombard the Monster with Tanks, Jets, and several Monster weapons to stop it. Zambolar manages to power through the Defense Force's assaults and destroys their weapons with its Heat Exudation, while the Science Patrol attempts to stop the Monster with a Coolant Bomb crafted by Ide. The Coolant Bomb works and Zambolar's temperature drops to more tame levels, allowing the Monster to be attacked with more available weaponry, but even when weakened, Zambolar continues on its path, determined to attack Tokyo. Meanwhile, Hayata (who is still tending to Pati) is left to deal with the Monster when Pati realizes that she can't keep fighting on. Thus, Hayata goes off and transforms into Ultraman to deal with the Monster himself. Despite Zambolar managing to keep the Hero on edge with its Heat Exudation and physical prowess, Ultraman manages to overpower the engraged Monster and after beating it down, Ultraman kills Zambolar by firing on it with his Specium Ray, ending its rampage. Although the Monster is defeated, the Science Patrol briefly laments that the reason why it attacked was due to the deforestation of its land, and that it was only getting revenge for what has happened. Despite this, it was still a danger to humanity, and can only be described as a victim to their race's progression. Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji Special Guests * Annu Mari as Pati * Minoru Ito as Chief Miyanomori Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Kunio Suzuki as Zambolar Notes *Zambolar's name is only mentioned by the narrator in the episode. It is never by anyone else in the cast. Errors *During Zambolar's rampage at the Chemical Plant, the Monster's suit temporarily catches on fire after a nearby explosion causes a big burst of fire nearby. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes